No solo en mi Aikatsu están mis sentimientos
by Mr. Xum Xum
Summary: Ichigo últimamente está muy pensante pues su estadía en la escuela para idols Starlight está a punto de terminar, pero ¿Será solo por eso? Un pequeño cambio que solo Aoi pudo sentir se dio después de volver de su último trabajo con.. ¡¿More Than True?.
1. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo trabajo

**Hola a todos. Hoy traigo mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado. Yo esperaba terminarlo primero y después publicarlo, pues soy un poco lenta y no quería hacerlos esperar, pero enserio tenia ganas de publicar este fanfic de una de mis OTP. Así, que les pido que no se desesperen, el siguiente capitulo llegará.**

**Aikatsu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de, Bandai (creo)**

* * *

_Esta historia puede ser tomada como un final de Aikatsu que se sitúa antes de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la segunda temporada, pero sin tomar en cuenta que Ichigo se fue a América y las unidades que se formaron._

Hoshimiya Ichigo es el tipo de chica alegre y despreocupada. Le encanta comer, especialmente postres. Siempre deja una sonrisa en los rostros de las personas, pues al verla, los demás sienten que tienen que hacer su mejor esfuerzo, al igual que ella. Su cabellera rubia larga y lacia llega a la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos rojos que dan un sentido de confianza, y su característico moño, grande, rojo que te hace pensar en unas orejas de conejo al verlo.

No era un día muy normal para Ichigo. Aunque aún faltaran algunos meses, pronto se graduaría de la Academia para Idols Starlight, pues ya se encontraba en su tercer y ultimo año de estadía en ella.

Han ocurrido muchas cosas desde que Ichigo entro a Starlight: su amistad con su amiga Aoi se fortaleció, conoció a muchas Idols como Ran quien se convertiría en su segunda mejor amiga, Otome, Yurika, Kaede y Sakura se volvieron las amigas con las que Ichigo podría contar en los momentos que más necesitara, cada vez se acercaría a alcanzar a su Idolo Kanzaki Mizuki y establecería un lazo con personal de la escuela que la ayudarían a alcanzar sus metas como Jhonny Bepp, la directora Orihime, y Suzukawa Naoto.

Ichigo se encontraba sentada en su cama dentro de su alcoba, mirando hacia el techo y recordando todos esos momentos tan especiales que paso con cada uno de, a los que consideraba sus preciados amigos y compañeros. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y se dispuso a dejar esos pensamientos de lado, pues aun tenia muchas actividades idol que realizar.

La directora Orihime la había llamado a su oficina, lo más probable es que tuviera algún trabajo para Ichigo y eso le daba gusto, pues pensaba que tal vez trabajar le ayudaría a despejar un poco su mente de esos pensamientos. Pero no pudo evitar pensar un poco en el camino, pues cuando se graduara de Starlight, se convertiría en una Idol independiente y su tiempo libre sería mucho más reducido que el de antes. "_Ya no tendría tiempo para mis amigas, mi familia o para comer" _pensaba Ichigo preocupada, aunque le emocionaba saber que sus sueños serían alcanzados, lo cual eliminaba las preocupaciones de su cabeza, pues Ichigo siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina de la directora Orihime. Entro, sin antes pedir permiso, y vio a la directora, quien se encontraba sentada en su silla detrás de su escritorio. La directora Orihime es una mujer joven de cabellera castaña, con unos churros en su cabello y ojos azules. Ella fue parte de una de las unidades más populares de todos los tiempos "Las Masquerade" por lo que la gente la reconoce con facilidad. Cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa en su rostro le pide amablemente a Ichigo que tome asiento frente al escritorio.

—Hoshimiya...— dijo Orihime — hoy tengo un trabajo especial para ti. —

Ichigo miraba extrañada a Orihime "_¿Especial?_" pensaba. Aunque su mirada parecía muy curiosa, en realidad la situación era algo normal, pues Orihime siempre tenia 'trabajos especiales' para ella y sus amigas.

—Si. Es para un comercial de una bebida energizante que te hace experimentar sensaciones muy distintas. Se escogió a una banda de rock para este, pero el director pensó que sería estupendo tener a una Idol que contraste con la imagen rockera de la banda, y he pensado que serias perfecta.— dice Orihime sin dejar de cruzar los brazos.

—¿Un comercial con una banda?— decía Ichigo inclinando la cabeza un poco a la derecha, que hacía ver que su mayor curiosidad.

— El director no ha mencionado nada sobre la banda, solo me contacto para ayudarle— Orihime explicaba a Ichigo como si supiera las dudas que pasaban por la mente de la joven idol— No hay problema, estoy segura que lograrás hacer un trabajo excelente,—

Ichigo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba completamente emocionada con su nuevo trabajo, pues anteriormente había colaborado con otras Idol, pero jamás con una banda de rock.

Después de recibir más indicaciones sobre el trabajo en cuestión, Ichigo salio inmediatamente a entrenar un poco antes de que el día del comercial llegara. — Me pregunto, ¿Con cuál banda tendré que trabajar?— Se preguntó mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su habitación.


	2. Capítulo 2: Preocupaciones

**Jeje je je Hola.**

**Lamento tanto haberme tardado... dos años. PERO esperaba que más gente siguiera esta historia, y después la olvide =w=**

**PERO intentaré mantenerme escribiendo, aunque incluso si soy constante, voy a tardar un mes o más. Lo lamento si de verdad quieren que ya lo acabe, pero tengo demasiados tareas y pasatiempos.**

**Aikatsu no me pertenece, es propiedad de ****_Bandai_**** (creo).**

Después de haber hablado con la directora Orihime, Ichigo se encontró repetidas veces con el director del comercial, junto con varios productores para ponerse de acuerdo acerca de lo que ella tendría que hacer en el comercial. Antes de que Ichigo pudiera preguntar, le habían dicho que sus reuniones y las de la banda serían por separado, debido a las diferentes agendas que ellos tenían.

Finalmente, el comienzo de la filmación sería el día de mañana e Ichigo se encontraba corriendo por la escuela, como siempre lo hacía antes de algún trabajo. Se decía a sí misma _Aikatsu, Aikatsu_, lo que la ayudaba a ella y a sus amigas a concentrarse y darles valor al momento de entrenar. Mientras ella seguía, vio la silueta de alguien barriendo la cual rápidamente reconoció; era Suzukawa Naoto.

Suzukawa Naoto era a quien Ichigo solía llamar "el chico de la limpieza". Él era un poco alto, su cabello era oscuro y lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir uno de sus ojos dorados. Él además es el vocalista principal de la banda "More Than True", pero por alguna razón, lo mantenía en secreto de los demás y solo Ichigo y sus amigas lo sabían. Ichigo se sentía muy agradecida con Naoto, pues en su primer y segundo año en Starlight, cuando Ichigo aún era nueva en el mundo Idol, la ayudaba dándole consejos.

Ya estando a una corta distancia de él lo llamó —¡Suzukawa-san! Gracias por tu arduo trabajo— Lo cual decía normalmente a los trabajadores de Starlight.

—Oh, eres tú Hoshimiya ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Dijo Naoto, pues sabía que, aunque ella y sus amigas entrenan muy duro todos los días, normalmente se alejaba de la pista de correr cuando tenía un gran trabajo.

—Quería entrenar un poco antes de mi trabajo de mañana. Empezaré la grabación de un comercial junto con una banda de rock. —Contaba Ichigo entusiasmada por conocer finalmente a la misteriosa banda con la que trabajaría.

— Oh ¿Hablas del comercial para la bebida energizante "Honest Strawberry"?— Pregunto Naoto que, aunque siempre tenía una expresión muy neutral en su rostro, se mostraba un poco sorprendido.

— Si es ese. ¿Cómo lo sabes Suzukawa-san? — Le preguntó Ichigo curiosa por saber cómo se había enterado, pero antes de que Naoto pudiese responderle ella observó que varias chicas estaban saliendo de la escuela con comida en las manos, lo cual le recordó que había quedado de verse junto con Aoi y Ran para comer juntas. Debido a eso, interrumpió a Naoto, le explico que debía irse mientras salía corriendo.

Naoto no pudo evitar observarla mientras se iba y después de sonreír pensó "_Tan distraída como siempre_".

Después de un largo día Ichigo se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación; nuevamente mirando hacia el techo y pensando en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Sus pensamientos no pudieron seguir, pues sentía una inmensa emoción por la grabación de mañana. Recordó cuando por la tarde, almorzando junto con Aoi y Ran, como buenas amigas de Ichigo la animaban y le deseaban suerte con el trabajo que tenía preparado para mañana. Aoi parecía más emocionada que Ichigo, pues decía que no era algo normal que las Idols y las bandas de rock se juntaran, y que ese trabajo _era algo especial_ como ella siempre decía. Posteriormente Aoi se dispuso a crear teorías alocadas sobre la identidad de la banda, pero Ichigo estaba tan concentrada en su parfait que no le puso atención a ninguna; era cierto que Ichigo estaba interesada en la identidad de la banda pero no le molestaba no conocerla, ya que le entusiasmaba más la idea de trabajar con alguien nuevo y así, enriquecer su Aikatsu.

En un momento, y mientras sus pensamientos se llenaban de las actividades que realizó en el día, y de las emociones que sentía en el día, Ichigo se quedó profundamente dormida.

En sus sueños ella estaba en un pequeño cuarto decorado de un rosa como los que suele usar en sus vestidos; rosas y adornos de color blanco por todos lados; en el centro, una mesa de cristal que tenía encima un parfait de tamaño colosal e Ichigo sentada en una silla de artesanal de metal, disfrutando de su delicioso postre. Antes de poder acabarlo, este desaparece junto con todo a su alrededor y entre la confusión se da cuenta que está arriba de un escenario. Al ver a todo su público gritando su nombre empieza a mover sus brazos para saludarlos; entonces se da cuenta de que aparecen Aoi y Ran a su izquierda y derecha respectivamente, ellas sostienen su mano una por una y de entre todos los gritos, Ichigo pudo escuchar la voz de Aoi diciendo —_Este es el final_—.

En ese momento Ichigo se despierta de repente, al voltear a ver el reloj se da cuenta de que su alarma sonaría en veinte minutos. Se levantó con una sensación de tristeza en el pecho, pues a pesar de todo, aún le preocupaba que todo fuese a acabar después de su graduación. Ichigo se puso su ropa de ejercicio dispuesta a correr un poco para despejar su mente antes de la filmación. Al salir de la habitación, se pudo ver a Aoi abrir los ojos y volteo hacia donde Ichigo había salido, sintiendo preocupación por su gran amiga.


End file.
